There are lights which use a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser. In such lights, white light is created by irradiating phosphor with blue light emitted by the LED or the laser. Specifically, the phosphor scatters light such as the blue light irradiating the phosphor and yellow light resulting from excitation by the blue light, thereby enabling the production of white light. The white light from the phosphor is controlled by a combination of a collimator lens and a condenser lens.
On the other hand, in such lights, a portion of white light from the phosphor, which has a large emission angle, is lost without being incident on the collimator lens. Moreover, the loss of light increases when the collimator lens and the condenser lens are misaligned.
In view of this, a technique capable of reducing such a loss of light has been disclosed (for example, Patent Literature 1). According to Patent Literature 1, an optical component with a lens array including micro lenses or micro prisms is disposed on phosphor, to thereby enable white light from the phosphor which has a large emission angle to be incident on a condenser lens (projector lens).